


【豆眼】Eros（二）

by Vivinsr



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivinsr/pseuds/Vivinsr





	1. Chapter 1

渴望就像一粒种子，在阴暗潮湿的环境中匍匐生长，扎根盘绕，渴望与欲望之间往往只有一线之隔，只差一个引子，给难以言说的渴望一个宣泄的出口，情欲的果实就会破土而出。

他觉得金秦禹的狼狈模样简直诱人得要命，与他平时那份现世安好的温柔宁静对比起来，真实得他快硬了。

金秦禹的呼吸自然而绵长，沉浸于黑甜梦乡中，宋旻浩的手缓缓向下探去，拉开裤链，握上缓缓抬头的坚挺，笨拙又狂热地动作，摩擦。

他的欲望炽烈又充沛，情欲烧烫血液，呼吸的温度都升高。粗重的喘息愈演愈烈，大声到甚至会吵醒床上酣睡的人，但他丝毫没有收敛的意思。

手背不受控制地绷紧，硬起的性器尿孔膨胀，渗出的淫液蜿蜒好似泪痕。他就像一只因为奔跑而血液沸腾的豹子，必须停下来了，不然他就会自燃成灰烬。

血液逆流的聒噪声音让宋旻浩几乎耳鸣，他在自渎的时候脑子里乱糟糟的，却又分出一丝心神思考，那些疯狂的，充满破坏欲的情绪都纠结成一团盘踞在脑海，却在最后解脱的瞬间豁然开朗。

实际上，他并没有将这些情绪梳理开，不过宋旻浩决定和这些情绪和解。

浊液最终喷溅在金秦禹的手上，还有几滴渗入到金秦禹的衣服里。

好像有什么东西破裂了，露出深渊窥视一样邪恶的裂缝。


	2. 【豆眼】Eros（三）

这里没有白天。

房间陈设的简单到压抑，没有电子设备，甚至唯一能够成为慰藉的光源都掐断。 

长时间不见太阳，金秦禹的皮肤白到透明，齿痕指印都挂在他身上，像日积月累成型的纹身。 

“我回来了。”开锁的声音听上去繁琐又沉重，金秦禹缓缓转动眼珠，如同夜盲症患者，在昏暗的房间里徒劳寻找，失败告终。 

他半撑着一条腿坐在床边，本来均匀覆盖在锁骨的皮肉仿佛盛不住快要破土而出的骨骼，长时间的性爱调教和精神折磨把一个原本身心健康的Beta耗得单薄又易碎。 

“今天吃炒年糕。”宋旻浩把卡插入凹槽，房间瞬间变亮，金秦禹的眼神终于有了焦点，划过微弱的光，温驯中透着一丝麻木。 

宋旻浩把买回来的打包食物放到茶几，弯身在金秦禹脸上轻吻，就好像在安抚一个在家等他回家的漂亮妻子。 

Beta在监禁者的注视下安静地吃饭，然后他被抱去了浴室，宋旻浩亲自给他洗澡，换一身青年设计的精致衣服，再仪式感满满地回到床上脱掉它们。 

逆来顺受，不发一语，金秦禹像个被编排入温馨二人世界的性爱玩偶，刨去正常的生理行动，他要做的只剩和宋旻浩这间屋子里在大床上颠鸾倒凤。 

宋旻浩没在的时候，金秦禹就只是苟活于森暗巢穴的绝望的动物，青年在的时候，金秦禹则是沉迷于生色饕宴的淫兽。 

已经被调教出来的Beta在Alpha的语言指引下乱喊一气，类似骚货肉棒小穴老公这样的淫词张口就来，因为金秦禹吃过这方面的亏，他知道宋旻浩在床上不达目的决不罢休，哪怕他不是Omega，Alpha也有的是办法让他向情欲拜服。 

大口呼吸和浪荡吟叫让他的嗓子干涸，金秦禹极度渴水，却又在青年手中烧成一滩水，长了很多的头发被汗浸湿贴在后颈和脸颊，光用后面就高潮两次，前后都糊得乱七八糟，臀尖连接大腿的部位都浇上一层水淋淋的粘液，臀波肉浪的带动下，在暖色的灯光下折射十足淫靡的光。 

然而任谁看金秦禹都是一副理智都被干出体外的痴浪模样，被动承受身后变得沉重绵密的操弄时，喘得很急，眼睛也水水的，让人想用精液浇灌他，用肉棒熨平他。 

宋旻浩终于射在金秦禹的身体深处，像是找到了不存在的生殖腔那样，抱着贯穿他的狠劲，捏住金秦禹已经瘦出明显轮廓的髋骨疯狂往他的性器上按。 

但那还是徒劳的，宋旻浩抽出垂软的性器，鸣金收兵，却只见白精没有全部留在金秦禹的肚子里，好多还是顺着翁张靡红的穴口淌了下来。 

宋旻浩拨开他的黑发，浅尝辄止地碾磨他的腺体，用牙齿故意磕碰他的后颈。温存间，金秦禹却突然用那种似嘲非嘲地语气挤兑，嘶哑绵软，“你别费力气了。我是beta，你怎么做我也不会被标记的。” 

宋旻浩耗着金秦禹的身体，金秦禹要耗垮的是宋旻浩的精神。只要他抗住，在金秦禹看来，谁赢都注定是惨胜。 

宋旻浩的脸背对天花板的光，俯视望下来，金秦禹捕捉到他眸间火星般闪过的孱弱和委屈，那样子看得作为受害者的金秦禹甚至下意识想要抚上他的脸颊安慰他。 

青年脸上缓缓露出一个触目惊心的微表情，如同死寂黑水中浮现的怪兽，吞掉金秦禹可笑的疼惜，也嚼碎了宋旻浩短暂出现的脆弱，然后缓缓消弭于阴影中。 

金秦禹实在是想不通自己为何会落得如此境遇，惊恐的瞳仁映出对方脸上缓缓堆起的一个笑容，仿佛在无奈金秦禹曲解了他的良苦用心，那笑容是温存的，宠爱的，却也是锋利的，破碎的。 

“是标记不了。”一只手故意从金秦禹的会阴处攀上金秦禹的小腹处揉捏，另一只手把准备好的情趣用具抵在金秦禹的后腰，语气执拗的残酷。“但是beta可以怀孩子。” 

众所周知beta男性的生育率极低，但低不意味毫无可能性。 

“啊……”金秦禹的瞳孔痛苦的放大，冷汗也一瞬间下来，拧腰躲避橡胶，可是流下的浊液还是被强制塞了回去。 

“你可要含好了。” 

日渐模糊的时间感，让金秦禹把更多精力放在了自己的身体变化上，骨盆变宽，屁股上的肉积攒得越来越丰满，身体越来越敏感，也更加无法忍受欲望。 

终于有一天，金秦禹趴在洗手池边上干呕了起来。 

很多让宋旻浩欣喜若狂的症状也随之而来，金秦禹开始嗜睡，饭量猛增，乳尖涨了些，颜色变得更红更艳。 

“你到底为什么要这么对我？” 

“给我生个孩子吧。”青年的呼吸扑上来，把已经被嫉妒腐蚀的心用香甜的奶油装点得垂涎欲滴，语气甜糯温存，如致命的爱语，燎在金秦禹耳畔。 

“我会让你怀着我的孩子去见他的。” 

金秦禹满面泪痕地晃头，分不清是否认现实，还是点头屈服，濒死喘息时，他的口中不断呢喃。 

宋旻浩嗅着金秦禹身上若有若无的奶香味，凑近听金秦禹说了什么，却被突如其来的眩晕感拽出梦境。 

宋旻浩醒来了。 

他直愣愣地盯着从窗帘里漏出的一丝冷光，在天花板上映出一搅就碎的灰蓝色斑块。 

青年汗涔涔地坐起，一边平息呼吸一边去抓床头的小瓶子。褪黑素已经被吃到空瓶，抑制剂也被医生严格控制了剂量，醒来后的一切都不怎么顺利。 

脏话脱口而出，抓来手机一看，才刚过午夜十二点。 

再躺下来，却觉得浑身都粘得难受，睡意压在宋旻浩的眼皮上，身体每一寸细胞都在渴望睡眠。可是他还是睡不着。 

后颈腺体位置隐约发烫，他庆幸人类闻不到自己的信息素味道，不然他会被房间内稠到快要化作实质的信息素熏晕过去。 

也好在新来的租客是个Beta，闻不到这股浓到化不开檀香，不会受其影响。 

然而Beta的性别不代表他就是安全的，毕竟这位Beta的房东刚刚就在梦中，对房客做了已经属于犯罪范畴的事。 

今天是金秦禹七年后再次出现在他面前的第四天，也是金秦禹作为租客在他家住下的第四天。迄今为止，宋旻浩已经不只一次做了这样阴暗的梦。 

都说日有所思夜有所梦，这梦境就是他否认现实的产物，他不愿接受金秦禹已经有恋人的事实，他是在借由惩罚金秦禹的身体，向他的假想敌示威。 

宋旻浩不相信梦，它是如此虚无缥缈的东西，此刻他嗤之以鼻的东西却像是为了嘲讽他的懦弱，将他内心最黑暗的缩影具象化，逼他认清现实，提醒着他现在的身体乃至精神根本就是一绷就断的弦。 

这些年他并没有听医生的话，一直依赖抑制剂。代价是他变得很容易焦躁，每天都生活得像一座移动火山。 

七年后的再次相见，对宋旻浩来说并不算是个好的记忆。 

拍摄日，一切工作结束，大家互道辛苦。李昇勋突然提议，“一起吃饭去吧，我请你们吃烤肉。” 

刚才围着金秦禹忙上忙下的工作人员纷纷说李昇勋是请烤肉的帅气老板，然后又齐刷刷地盯金秦禹。 

金秦禹对这些热情工作的人们很有好感，笑盈盈地点头。 

“秦禹是哪人啊？” 

“皮肤怎么保养的？” 

“秦禹欧巴是单身吗？” 

“……” 

哪怕金秦禹缩在烤肉桌的最角落，还是没有被这些八卦问题放过。他像小学生回答问题一样挨个回复，终于结束铺垫的问题，拿出一直以来都在用的说辞奔向主题。 

“不是单身……” 

“哦——”听众发出一串带着八卦气息的哄闹长音，金秦禹有点不适应这样的氛围，尴尬地搓搓手。 

“好奇是什么样的人耶……” 

金秦禹从自己贫瘠的暧昧经历中，毫不费力地找到了一张小麦色还带些脸颊肉的脸，轻笑，“很可爱的人。” 

化妆师小助理显然对八卦更感兴趣，跃跃欲试地想得知金秦禹相关的更多事情，却被李昇勋用另一话题给强行岔走。 

见气氛中心转移到别人身上，金秦禹松了口气，想夹眼前的苏子叶，但是用不好筷子，倏地一双筷子从对面伸过来，轻松夹住，放到他盘子里。 

“谢谢。”抬眼对上青年探究深沉的目光。 

拍摄时，他在被发型师折腾发型的时候，偷眼看向这位名字叫做MINO的帅哥，金秦禹共情能力强，善于察觉氛围，也因此嗅到一丝微妙的冷淡。 

年轻的Alpha工作时惜字如金，他对自己的设计颇有心得，因此他要金秦禹表达某种神态或肢体动作时，下达的指令言简意赅，难以窥见平静表面下的暗涌。 

“你有恋人了，怎么还一个人生活？” 

“……？”金秦禹惊异地看他，没想到这个话题被看似并不在意的冷淡青年再次提起。 

“昇勋哥说的。”宋旻浩补充。 

一个谎说完就要用另一个谎来圆，金秦禹在心里无奈叹息，面上做的无可挑剔。“他在老家生活。” 

对金秦禹来说，童年记忆中的那个孩子永远停驻在天使岛上。 

宋旻浩此刻就像一个难以获得代理满足感的刻薄路人，明明金秦禹诉说挚爱时的样子缱绻至极，但是宋旻浩还是听见了侥幸之弦崩断的声音。他脆弱到不敢再听任何有关金秦禹老家恋人的消息。 

他尝试把自己代入到这个互相守候的爱情故事里，卑微地发现，自己渴求的偏爱，早就被金秦禹交付给了一个素未谋面的人。 

他更加恐惧向金秦禹坦白身份，他害怕变成金秦禹生命中点缀一样可有可无的青梅竹马，七年的追寻换来一句不痛不痒的好久不见。 

太蠢了，他这些年又何必活成这个蠢样子。 

宋旻浩终于找回自己的声音，问：“我听昇勋哥说你最近在找房子？” 

“嗯，现在的快到期了，房东说他准备把房子留给孩子当新房。” 

宋旻浩撂下筷子，斟酌一会，开门见山地说：“我是独居，XX洞的家里还有一个空房间，我在找合租对象。……你考虑一下？” 

“这……虽然你家的位置很好，但是房租……” 

“我家有猫，如果你能适应的话，房租不是问题。”宋旻浩突然又想到什么似的，轻声问，“你还对猫过敏吗？” 

他的这个问法让金秦禹觉得他好像是知道什么，问话脱口而出的瞬间宋旻浩也在后悔。 

“也是昇勋哥说的。” 

“万事通”李昇勋不明所以地打了个喷嚏，他在餐桌上想尽办法制造话题，吸引除了宋旻浩和金秦禹的其他人，心想兄弟我只能帮你到这里了，没有撬不倒的墙角。 

“没事的，我很喜欢猫。”金秦禹说。 

“那吃完饭你有时间么？我们去看房间。” 

“好。” 

为了让金秦禹住下来，宋旻浩几乎开出了任何人都不会拒绝的优厚条件，哪怕青年克制自己没有表现得过分殷勤，金秦禹还是觉得天上掉馅饼似的不真实。 

可是金秦禹住进来后，宋旻浩却发现比起让金秦禹移情别恋爱上自己，当务之急是解决他发情期的问题。 

睡也睡不着，越思考越焦躁，宋旻浩索性决定放空自己，起床去冲个澡，他喜欢用正对着客厅的那间大浴室，独居惯了，没带换洗的衣服，心想着就算出门光着身子也无所谓。 

洗好推开浴室门，抬眼对上不远处一张幽幽的脸，宋旻浩的心脏一下子窜到嗓子眼。 

是真正意义上的“幽幽”，金秦禹在客厅的沙发上盘腿坐，他家的曼基康小橘啾妮就窝在金秦禹不远处打哈欠。客厅没开灯，只留电视声音很小地播放着，他脸上贴着熬夜面膜映出屏幕上的光，是尽显幽深诡异的绿色，也是球场草坪的颜色。 

金秦禹在看球。 

视线被响动吸引，金秦禹眼睛一斜就能看到宋旻浩一丝不挂地站在浴室门口。金秦禹视线有些飘忽地挪到挂钟上，“午夜好。” 

宋旻浩干笑一声，立马缩回了浴室。 

映入眼帘的裸体让金秦禹有短暂的惊吓，随之而来宋旻浩疑似羞涩的反应着实取悦了他。 

浴室那间门又被从里面敲了敲，“劳驾……” 

金秦禹起身去客厅旁边的阳台上，拿了一套正晾着的背心短裤，然后又很谨慎地挑了一条黑色的子弹内裤，来到浴室门外敲敲，“拿来了。” 

不知这默契从何而来，但这不影响金秦禹心情不错。 

一只手从门里探出来，金秦禹把衣服放上去，手抓到衣物飞快缩了回去。金秦禹全程憋笑，他觉得这人终于露出了点年纪小的样子，太过沉稳阴郁的样子让他都快忘了这个孩子实际该叫他哥这件事。 

宋旻浩穿好出来，又晕头转向地找了会眼镜，头发吹干后，有暖洋洋的气息，把他身上若有若有的暖香烘托得更加沁人。“怎么还不睡，不适应吗？” 

金秦禹感受到宋旻浩在他身边的沙发下坐下，嘴角翘起，“这里很好，没有不适应。” 

“那就好。”红发蓬松，宋旻浩像一只迷迷糊糊的狮子，金秦禹明知道这炸毛的动物足够危险，却忍不住亲近。 

于是调侃他，“只要你不会突然裸奔我觉得都挺适应的。” 

“呃……”，像是为了缓解羞涩，青年用手指揉弄自己嘴唇，那里唇钉已经被卸掉，像个孩子样了。 

“不过你身材真的不错的，不必纠结。”金秦禹扔掉面膜，从茶几上找到一只小橘子。“纹身也很漂亮。” 

他的夸奖让身边的青年忍不住轻笑，金秦禹被他的笑弄得一恍神，品出一丝似曾相识的味道。 

短暂浮现的疑虑，被球场上不容乐观的战况吸引走。比赛接近尾声，但金秦禹支持的球队仍然以一分之差落后。 

宋旻浩眼见金秦禹剥橘子的白皙指尖上染的黄色，下意识捻了捻手指。 

“可以抽烟的，我不介意。”金秦禹注意到了他的小动作，主动说。他父亲也有烟瘾，他知道捻手指代表什么。 

初见觉得他的房东冷漠不好接近，但是观察久了，发现他外表一副我行我素的样子，实际上非常在意别人的感受。他在工作的时候总是在耳朵上夹着一支香烟，但是又顾忌周围的人从不不分场合地抽烟。 

“不抽了。”宋旻浩说。他的烟有一些抑制剂的作用，可是凑近金秦禹让宋旻浩有一丝被安抚的平静。 

啾妮在金秦禹手边舔毛，冷不丁打了个哈欠的样子十分软萌，金秦禹捕捉到宋旻浩胸口若隐若现的玫瑰，灵机一闪，把一块完整的橘子皮撕成四不像的小花形状，轻放在啾妮头顶，小猫就像被点了穴一样定住。 

半晌，啾妮打了个喷嚏，抖落头上的“小花”，给金秦禹一个疑似不满的凶恶眼神，转而用小屁股冲着他，背影看上去像一个愤怒的鸡腿儿。 

嗬，原来并不软萌。 

金秦禹在判断这一人一猫时都走了眼。 

“那你吃不吃橘子？可能有点酸……” 

球场陷入焦灼的点球大战，正是可以改写战局的机会，也是最激动人心的时刻，金秦禹目不转睛地盯着电视，手伸向身侧，捏起两瓣橘子，递到宋旻浩的方向。 

宋旻浩眼前晃过小男孩递给他橘子汽水的样子，很遥远，很怀念。 

金秦禹以为他会接过来再吃，手腕却冷不防被人用轻柔的力度捏住，有同样柔软的触感落在金秦禹的指尖，鼻息扑在金秦禹的手指上，也是柔软的。 

这份柔和的暧昧化作电流，顺着他的指尖侵入，星火燎原似的，占满金秦禹的全部知觉。 

球进了。 

球场上的观众欢呼声排山倒海地袭来，裁判的哨响震得像暮鼓晨钟，球员也激动地满场叫唤，金秦禹心脏跳动也被传染得彻底失序。 

“谢谢。橘子很甜。”宋旻浩藏在黑框眼镜下的眼睛浸满了笑意，宣誓着来日方长，金秦禹呆呆地应了他的挑衅。 

“我回屋了，你早睡。” 

金秦禹被留在沙发上呆坐，明明他看了青年全裸都没有反应的，此时脸却烧得能煲茶。 

咦…… 

分不清是被吃了豆腐，还是被吃了橘子。 

  



End file.
